The End Time
by Razial
Summary: Complete Tess returns to Earth and finds Max is in love with her and he has all of his memories intact, Liz and Maria feel batrayed and so seek revenge casuing the aliens to try and get home.


By Dave.Mycock The End Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters involved it, it belongs to Jason Katims.  
  
Subject: Max/Tess  
  
Notes: This is a rewrite of the episode four aliens and a baby, where Tess returns to Earth with her and Max's baby. Also rewrites the end of the third season of Roswell as well.  
  
Max lay on his bed listening to the counting crows as he usually did when he was depressed or angry, for the past few months he had been missing Tess more and more. Mostly because his memories of his past life were returning. He had tried to ignore them at first but now he accepted them, it didn't matter now that she had killed Alex; he believed it really was an accident. He couldn't tell the others, as they would never understand especially Liz.  
  
That was his biggest problem, his feelings for Liz were no longer what they had been, and his past feelings for Tess were back now stronger than ever and reinforced by his memories of who he had been. He wondered where she was and she was doing at this moment.  
  
Tess held her baby as she finally made it out of army base, she needed to find Max and fast, she was weak from the crash and the escape from Antar. She quickly found a jeep with the keys still in it, placing Zhan carefully in the seat next to her she started the jeep up and headed towards the Evans's house.  
  
Liz sat in the crash down talking with Maria about her up coming date with Max; she believed things were a little uneasy since Michael had seen the crash three nights ago.  
  
"What's up?" Maria asked her friend  
  
"Nothing" Liz said at Maria unbelieving glance she continued, "its just Max has been a little distant lately"  
  
"How come?" her friend asked?  
  
"I don't know, it's like he has something else on his mind all the time, especially when we are alone" she told her  
  
"You don't think he is seeing anyone else do you?" Maria asked  
  
"I don't know, I hope not, but whom would he risk been with?" Liz asked  
  
"Who knows" Maria shrugged  
  
Max walked slowly into the kitchen keeping an eye on anything, the noise that unnerved him. Especially now that his parents had proof he and Isabel were different. He went to re enter the living room when a voice suddenly spoke up; it sent chills down his spine  
  
"Max" He turned to see Tess appear holding a child in her arms, she seemed prity weak and in bad state  
  
"Tess" he said shocked  
  
"Hold him" she told him pushing the baby into his arms, as soon as he held him Tess fainted, he barely heard the others enter the kitchen  
  
"Max what is it?" his father asked  
  
"It's my son" he answered his gaze unfocused  
  
Max watched, as Tess lay unmoving on the bed, all he wanted to do at that moment was to kiss her, but he held back. He had to think clearly here or they would have one hell of a mess to clean up Tess suddenly woke crying out for Zhan  
  
"You named the baby Zhan?" he asked surprised  
  
"Well he is your son and that is your real name" she replied  
  
"I know it is" he shot back  
  
"What do you mean, you've never wanted to know about your past life" she said a little angry at his response  
  
"I know, but for the past few months my memories of the past have come back in full force, since you helped me start to remember my past it hasn't stopped" he answered truthly  
  
"How much do you remember?" she asked carefully  
  
  
  
"All of it, my parents, my world, my friends, Isabel and Michael, but above all that I remember you" he replied "I remember our first meeting, our first date, the first time we made love, I remember it all" he told her  
  
Tess seemed a little surprised by Max's revelation, but she knew he was telling her the truth by the way he was looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tess about everything, the way we treated you, the way I treated you" he apologized "If I could take it back I would" he added  
  
"Thanks Max, do the others know I'm back?" she asked  
  
"Just Isabel, She's not happy to see you" he replied "But I am," he added with a small smile playing on his face  
  
"Why?" she asked, "I killed Alex, even though it was an accident," she asked  
  
"I know, I believe you" he said stepping close to her, she looked into his eyes and could see he meant it  
  
"It's going to be hard, the others won't want me around" she told him as he took her hand in his  
  
"I don't care about what they think, I won't let them hurt you" he assured her  
  
"What about Liz?" Tess asked uncertainly  
  
"Truthly I stopped loving shortly after you left, when my memories started to return. I." he started to say, Tess looked at him waiting for him to finish "I love you" he finished  
  
The smile that appeared on her face was so bright it took his breathe away, she leaned her head against his chin as he wrapped his arms around her "I love you too" she whispered to him causing him to smile as well  
  
"I was afraid you'd hate me for what happened before" he told her  
  
"I could never hate you, I know you thought you were doing the right thing but you didn't have all the facts cause your memories were blocked," she told him  
  
Max titled her head back and finally gave into his urge to kiss her, the kiss was deep and fully of longing and passion.  
  
Isabel watched as her parents held their grandchild in their arms, they were clearly confused about what had transpired. All she could think of was what was happening with Max and Tess. She wanted to know what Max was saying to her, was he letting her know how the others would treat her for killing Alex. But she had a nagging feeling Max wouldn't do any harm to her, she didn't know where it came from but she hoped it was wrong. She noticed Jessie watching her, he walked over to her  
  
"You okay?" he asked  
  
"Oh yeah, Max is in there with Tess and my parents think I am a freak, everything is perfect" she retorted  
  
Kyle ran down the alley as just before an army jeep pulled up, two marines got out and bean checking the doors. Kyle leaned against the wall breathing prity hard, he noticed a phone next to him and he knew he had to call Max. Picking up the phone he quickly put in a quarter and dialled the Evans's number, he was a little surprised when Jessie picked it up  
  
"Hello?" Jessie's voice asked  
  
"It's me Kyle" Kyle told him "The army is all over the town" he added  
  
"Yeah Tess is here" Jessie told him  
  
"Tess is back?" Kyle asked doubly surprised  
  
"Yeah she brought Max's son with her" Jessie informed him  
  
"She has the baby with her?" Kyle asked  
  
"Yeah, so what's wrong?" Jessie asked him  
  
"The army has dogs with them, they were at my place sniffing all over the place, they must have the sent, they'll be there any second, tell them to get out" Kyle told him hurriedly as he looked down the alley to see the Jeep move past him  
  
"Alright, I gotta go" Jessie told him before hanging up  
  
"Great" Kyle sighed slamming the phone back in its hanger  
  
Isabel walked over to where Jessie had been talking on the phone. He seemed a little disturbed  
  
"What is it?" she asked him  
  
"The Military is coming for Tess and the baby," he told her  
  
"Okay you get my brother, I'll tell my parents we have to go," she told him  
  
"Why not tell them what's going on maybe they can help," he suggested  
  
"Or turn us in" she countered walking away missing the frown he gave her  
  
She walked into the living room where her parents were still fussing over the baby  
  
"We gotta go," she told them  
  
"No you're not leaving" her father told her  
  
"Listen mum, dad, there are people coming for Max's baby, bad people," she told them  
  
"What are you talking about Isabel?" her mother inquired  
  
There was loud knock at the door silencing them, Isabel looked at the window nervously  
  
"Major Carlson united states air force" a gruff voice said from outside  
  
Her father went to stand up but Isabel quickly grabbed his hands to stop him  
  
"No dad don't answer it," she pleaded with him  
  
"What the United States air force are the bad people, they're who you are scared of?" he asked doubtfully  
  
"Yes they here for Max's baby," she told him as the knocking continued  
  
Max quickly walked into the room followed by Jessie and Tess who was now wearing Max's leather coat which surprised Isabel  
  
"Mum give me the baby," he told her  
  
"What is going on here?" their mother asked clearly confused  
  
"Max's baby is an alien," Isabel blurted out in desperation  
  
"He's a what?" her father asked stunned  
  
"So I am, that is how I was able to do those things" she added  
  
"It's true we are different, but we are still your children and we need your help" Max said truthfully, Tess was standing prity close to Max and this disturbed Isabel greatly  
  
The knocking continued with persistence shouting telling them to open the door, they watched as their father stood up and moved towards the door  
  
"Dad?" Isabel said in fear  
  
Mr Evans opened the door to find a man in an officers uniform standing outside, he seemed prity rough to him  
  
"Step aside sir, we are here to search your house" the man ordered, Mr Evans looked back into the house into his daughters fearful eyes  
  
"Please step aside" the man told him again  
  
"Sorry I can't do that," Mr Evans told him As Max took the bay of his mother and slipped out of the back door along with Tess  
  
Michael almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Max walk into his house with Tess and the baby. He raised his hand to strike but was surprised when Max jumped in his way raising his own hand  
  
"Michael no" Max shouted  
  
"Max get out of the way" Michael told him  
  
"No, I won't let you harm either of them" Max told him, Tess tried to keep the smile of her face at the way Max protected her  
  
"What is she doing here?" Michael asked finally dropping his hand  
  
"It's a long story, but we need to get them out of Roswell" Max answered  
  
"So it was you who crashed the other night," Michael concluded  
  
"You always were the quick one Garrin"  
  
Liz stopped in front of Michael's door making sure her hair was okay, she hoped this night with Max would be better than the last one, she entered and quickly saw Tess, before anyone could react her hand shot out and she unleashed her power sending Tess flying into the wall just as Michael took the baby of her  
  
"Get up Bitch I'll kill you" Liz screamed at her  
  
Max's hand shot out with out thought sending Liz flying into the door, Michael was shocked to see Max do such a thing to Liz, but the look on Max's face was cold and deadly and he wondered what the hell was going on  
  
"Stay away from her Liz" Max told her as she stood up  
  
"How can you be defending her, she killed Alex " Liz hissed  
  
"It was an accident, she didn't mean it" Max replied shocking Michael again as Tess stood up and watched as Max the man she loved took her side instead of him taking Liz's  
  
"What, how can you say that you bastard" Liz screamed in horror  
  
"Because I know Tess, and the fact is she wouldn't of done it if we hadn't been so mean to her, if we hadn't pushed her away into the skins hands" he told her  
  
"What is wrong with you Max, why are you protecting her?" Liz asked in desperation to understand what was going on  
  
"Because I'm not just Max now, I'm Zhan" he told her  
  
"What?" Michael asked entering the conversation followed by Tess who was staying behind Michael so Liz couldn't try blasting her again  
  
"I have my memories back Michael, I remember everything," he told him  
  
Liz was almost in tears, as Max gave his answer, it was just too much  
  
"So what does that mean, that you love her that we're finished?" she asked  
  
"Yes" Max said coldly, Zhan coming out fully ignoring his human side altogether Liz turned and ran as she burst into tears, Max's reply replaying over and over in her head  
  
"Max, do you wanna give me the full story now?" Michael asked as Tess took Zhan out of his arms  
  
"Just after Tess left, my past life as Zhan came back in huge chunks, I remember our world, our parents, friends, all of it," he told his friend and second in command  
  
"How?" he asked confused  
  
"Tess started to help me remember, and from there it all came flooding back, it just needed time" Max answered  
  
"So now you are Zhan as well as Max?" Michael asked  
  
"Yes I am" Max agreed  
  
Michael was clearly confused by the events that had transpired but for some reason he didn't seem to mind, all he life he had wanted nothing but to find out who he was and to go home even though after Tess had left he had let his human side a bit more free rain he still wanted that. Now with Zhan's memories restored within Max they may get a chance to do just that.  
  
Liz ran as far as she could away from Max, Tess, their baby and Michael. Her world had just been shattered into a million pieces by what had transpired, she headed towards the crash down knowing Maria would be there. She needed to clear her head and then decide what to do.  
  
Isabel and Jessie sat nervously with their parents at the dinner table as the army continued to search their house  
  
"So how long have you known?" Mr Evans asked Jessie in a hushed whisper  
  
""A couple of months" he answered truthfully  
  
Isabel suddenly noticed one of the marines eject the video that contained the footage of her using her powers; she couldn't do anything to stop them. As soon as they watched that tape they would come for her, most likely Max and Michael as well and with Tess back with hers and Max's baby they were even in more danger.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessie asked her  
  
"They took the video of me using my powers" she replied trying to act natural  
  
"Isabel, who else is involved in this?" her mother asked  
  
"Michael and Tess" she answered looking to make sure none of the marines were in earshot  
  
"Makes sense" her father commented mostly to himself  
  
"Where has Tess been for the past year?" her mother asked again desperate to understand this new side to her children  
  
"I don't know" Isabel lied believing her parents could only absorb so much information  
  
One of the search dogs began sniffing in the blankets where the baby had been lying, quickly picking up its scent  
  
"Sir we've got something" the marine holding the dog called  
  
"Right let's go" Major Carlson ordered  
  
Max sat next to Tess on Michael's couch as she held the sleeping form of their child, Michael although still confused sat on a near by stool  
  
"So Maxwell what are we going to do?" he asked  
  
"I don't know yet, but we don't have much time" Max answered with a worried glance at Tess and the baby  
  
Kyle suddenly entered the flat surprising them all, Max was already on his feet ready for anything, as soon as he recognised his friend. Kyle seemed torn between happy and angry at seeing Tess again  
  
"Kyle" Tess said obviously happy to see him  
  
"Why haven't you killed her yet?" he asked opting for anger  
  
"Kyle, no one is gonna harm her" Max warned him  
  
Kyle could tell by the look on Max's face he was dead serious about that, something had happened that had changed everything  
  
"Why were you at our house?" he asked Tess  
  
"I thought you'd help me," she answered  
  
"So why did you run away?" he questioned her  
  
"Your father had a gun, instincts took over, you're lucky I didn't kill you" she replied  
  
Kyle laughed bitterly "I suppose I owe you won, wait no I don't since you made me think Alex's body was luggage" he said  
  
"That's not what I wanted to happen" Tess said honestly  
  
"Kyle back off" Michael warned him, hoping to head off any more arguments especially with Max now been on Tess's side and in love with her  
  
Kyle glanced at where Max stood holding the baby; his gaze was fixed on him as if waiting for him to make some sort of aggressive move against Tess. Then it dawned on him, Max was back with Tess. He wondered how Liz would take the news.  
  
"She already knows" Michael told him reading Kyle's expression  
  
"Oh" Kyle said already imagining what had happened  
  
"How bad is it out there?" Max asked him hoping to turn the conversation away from his ex  
  
"Prity bad, there's jeeps all over town plus search dogs and there are marines everywhere," Kyle informed him  
  
Before anyone could speak the phone began to ring, Max quickly walked over and picked it up  
  
"Hello?" he said  
  
"Max it's Isabel, get out of Michael's now, the military are on their way there, the dogs picked up the babies scent from the blankets" Isabel's warned him  
  
"Right" Max told her putting the phone down "We gotta go now, that was Isabel the army is on it's way here," he told the others  
  
"Where we gonna go?" Michael asked as Tess took Zhan of Max  
  
"Have you got enough energy to mind warp?" Max asked Tess  
  
"I think so" she replied as Zhan began to cry  
  
"Lets go" Max said grabbing his coat  
  
"Michael do you have any milk?" she asked  
  
"Not right now" he said as he followed Max as Tess passed Kyle he couldn't hold in a comment  
  
"Can't you breastfeed?" he asked  
  
Liz sat next to Maria crying as she kept replaying what had happened an hour ago, Max was now with Tess again but this time it seemed more series because his memories were back as well. Maria was angry as hell for what Max had done, not only as he crushed her best friend's heart he was now protecting the murderer of Alex, he had even said he believed it was an accident  
  
"Liz we have to do something, we can't let Alex's killer go free," she told her friend  
  
"What can we do, Max and Michael are protecting her?" Liz reasoned  
  
That shocked Maria a little, but Michael was Max's friend and second in command and that always came first with him, no matter how their relationship had deepened since Tess had left his loyalty to was to Max and Isabel.  
  
"We can tell the army where they are, we can let them know where they will try and hide" Maria suggested  
  
"You mean betray them?" Liz asked looking at her, her crying subsiding a little  
  
"They have already betrayed us, they've betrayed Alex's memory" Maria countered  
  
That actually made sense to Liz, Max had told her his feelings for her was finished, and now his actions since Tess had left made sense. He had been missing the woman who had killed her friend that was why every time they were alone he acted so distant. Her anger began to flow through her as she imagined Max-kissing Tess and telling her he loved her, how could he say that. She cleared her mind and heat of all feelings, she was gonna make them pay  
  
"Lets do it, lets avenge Alex's murder and all the pain knowing them has caused us," she told Maria who smiled and nodded  
  
Max pulled the car up towards the barricade, Michael was watching out for any one behind them, he glanced over at Tess and nodded. She gave him a warm smile and closed her eyes as she summoned her powers and made her and Zhan invisible to the marines. Three marines came up to the car, two had search dogs with them, they made a once over of the car, and the dogs began barking and jumping towards the back seat  
  
"Could you open your trunk please?" the first marine asked  
  
"Sure" Max replied getting out of the car and walking to the back, as he opened the trunk he hoped Tess would be able to hold on, she was weak from what had happened to her and her powers were also weaker than usual  
  
"Thank you, you may go ahead," the marine told him  
  
Max nodded quickly closing the trunk and getting back into the car, just as he was about to restart the engine, Zhan began crying and Tess could no longer hold the warp, the marines heard the noises and returned, as soon as they saw Tess and the baby, they aimed their guns at them  
  
"Get out of the car now" one of the marines shouted  
  
Michael quickly pushed himself upwards and raised his hands sending all three of the marines flying into the near by jeep, Max started the car and backed away as two more marines came forward and began firing. Michael unleashed his power again causing the jeep to explode knocking the two marines to the floor. Max spun the car and headed back the way they had come  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it" Tess told him  
  
"It's okay" Max told her as he headed for Isabel's home  
  
Liz and Maria walked towards the five marines stationed outside the crash down; they noticed a new man walking towards them. He was wearing an officer's uniform  
  
"You ready Liz?" Maria asked her  
  
Liz just nodded as they continued to walk towards the marines; all Liz could think about was making Tess and Max pay for all the trouble they had caused since coming into their lives. It didn't matter anymore that Max had saved her life when she was shot, to her Max was dead, he had said it himself he was now Zhan as well. They stopped walking as the marines turned towards them, as did the officer  
  
"Is there something we can do for you miss?" one of the marines asked  
  
"We know where the woman you are looking for is and her friends?" Liz replied  
  
"How did you know we were looking for a woman?" the officer asked  
  
"We just do and we know where she is," Maria answered before Liz could  
  
"Okay where is she hiding?" the officer questioned her clearly confused by their knowledge of who they were looking for  
  
"They can be at one of three houses, first is the Evan's house" Liz began  
  
"We've already been there, we didn't find her," the officer told her  
  
"But you saw one of her friends, tall short blond hair" Liz told him  
  
"We'll send someone to pick her up," the officer said with an evil smile now that they were getting somewhere  
  
"The second place is a flat on 88th street, number 19" Maria responded  
  
"Sir, we've got a team there now, its empty," one of the marines informed him  
  
"Someone must have notified them of our arrival" the officer considered  
  
"The last place is a small house on 55th street, number 5, it belongs to the blonde I mentioned" Liz continued  
  
"I'll get a squad ready to move on them" the officer smiled in anticipation "Are you sure that's all of the placed they can hide?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Liz nodded not believe Kyle or his father would help Max once they found out he was with the woman who murdered Alex  
  
Across the street Jim Valenti watched in amazement as Liz and Maria sold Max and the others out, he couldn't believe it, why were they betraying them; Liz was supposed to be in love with Max. It didn't make sense; he quickly headed to a phone to contact Max.  
  
Max sat holding his son as Tess slept on his shoulder; Michael and Kyle were standing near the window keeping an eye out. Isabel and Jessie were on their way back. His mobile quickly began ringing; he motioned for Michael to hold Zhan whilst he answered it.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked  
  
"Max it's Valenti" the former sheriff's voice came back steady but urgent  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"You are not going to believe this but Liz and Maria have betrayed you, they've told the army where you are, get out of Isabel's now, I'll meet you in the alley near the UFO centre" Valenti told him, Max was momentarily stunned  
  
"Okay" Max told him quickly hanging up, he woke Tess quickly and then phoned Isabel  
  
"What's wrong Max?" Isabel asked  
  
"Liz and Maria have sold us out, meet us at the alley near the UFO centre" he said quickly and then hung up  
  
"What did you say?" Kyle asked confused  
  
"We've been betrayed by Liz and Maria" Max said simply as he collected his son from Michael "We gotta go now" he said  
  
Tess and Michael didn't even bother to ask anymore questions they headed for the car, Kyle stayed where he was for a few minutes before following, Max looked around making sure there was nothing here that could reveal their secret and then left as well.  
  
As Max's car turned the corner away from Isabel's five army jeeps came roaring down the other way, Liz and Maria were with them as well. The officer Major Carlson had decided they might come in handy if the woman and her friends were not here. As soon as the jeeps came to a stop, twenty-five marines quickly jumped out and ran into Isabel's house securing it. Liz and Maria entered with Major Carlson  
  
"Its clear sir," one of the men reported  
  
"One of their friends must have seen you taking to us," Carlson said angrily Liz knew it must have been either Kyle or his father, obviously they didn't know Max had betrayed Alex's memory.  
  
"Where else might they go?" Carlson asked  
  
"The Valenti's" Maria answered  
  
"We've been there as well, that's where we picked up the scent sir" One of the marines reminded Carlson  
  
"So he lied, he does know this girl?" Carlson said showing Liz and Maria a picture of Tess  
  
"Yes he does, he protected her when she was here before" Liz answered growing more angry as she looked at the picture of the woman who from her point of view had taken almost everything from her, her lover, her friends hell even her life  
  
Max stopped the car and quickly got out, Tess handed him Zhan and got out her self, Michael kept an eye out as Kyle ran down the alley to meet his father. As Max, Tess and Michael approached Kyle and Valenti Isabel and Jessie approached from the other direction. Max handed Zhan to Tess as they all cam together  
  
"Max, what is going on, why did Liz and Maria sell us out?" Isabel asked confused  
  
"Because I broke up with her and because I am helping Tess" Max replied  
  
"Why because she has your son?" Isabel asked  
  
"No because she is my wife" Max answered calmly, both Michael and Kyle dreaded this confrontation  
  
"What?" Isabel almost screamed  
  
"I have my memories back Is, I remember everything" Max clarified for his sister  
  
"What about the fact that she killed Alex?" Isabel asked  
  
"She didn't mean to do it Is" Max said as he put an arm around Tess and pulled her close, Isabel was totally stunned by this information, however she forced her anger down as they had bigger problems at the moment  
  
"Max are you sure she hasn't mind warped you or anything?" Valenti asked  
  
"No she hasn't, I've had my memories back for months now, and I know Tess wouldn't have killed Alex, it was an accident and some of it was our fault Is for how we treated her" Max explained  
  
Isabel carmed a little at Max's explanation, they had treated Tess very badly especially in the beginning,  
  
"Alright Max, so what are we going to do?" Isabel relented  
  
"I'm thinking about it" Max told them  
  
"Well you better think quick Max, we don't have to much time" Valenti warned him, trying not to think too much about Alex's murder and Tess's involvement in it. He had come to think of Tess as a daughter just as Kyle had come to think of her as a sister, and he still cared for her no matter what she had done. Now that Max was back with her, he knew she would never pay for the death of Alex, accident or not.  
  
Liz and Maria watched as the marines searched the Valenti's house for any clues as to where they were hiding, Major Carlson was beginning to get angry because every time they seem to close in on Max and his friends they disappeared to somewhere else.  
  
"Is there any where else they might run to?" Carlson asked them  
  
"What about the UFO centre?" Maria suggested  
  
"Too public" Liz said shaking her head, knowing Max would want somewhere they could talk freely without any interruptions. The Evans's house was been watched as was Michael and Isabel's. They couldn't come back here, as they now knew Max and the others were friends with Kyle and his father. So the question was where would they go, obviously not the crash down, thanks to either Kyle or his father Max now knew she and Maria had betrayed them. They wouldn't go to Maria's mother now either or hers for that matter, they might try and hide at Brody's but it was unlikely. Then it came to her, the pod chamber. Although the Granolith was gone the chamber itself was still there, they could try and make it there  
  
"There is somewhere they might try to go to" Liz spoke up finally  
  
"Where?" Carlson asked  
  
"There's a small chamber near Pullman's ranch, they use it as a hide out now and again" Liz told him  
  
"They'd have to make it past one of the checkpoints to get there" Carlson told Liz  
  
"They could do it, they have some very special abilities at their disposal, plus the help of Valenti and his son" Liz replied  
  
"Why would they help them?" Carlson asked  
  
"They have their reasons I'm sure," Liz answered  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Carlson asked finally realising they knew these people very well  
  
"The girl is responsible for the death of a friend of ours, and her friends are now protecting her" Maria told her  
  
"They were your friends as well correct?" Carlson questioned  
  
"They were, but not now they are protecting that murderer" Liz hissed in reply  
  
"I see, alight I'll increase security at the checkpoints and you'll show me where this chamber is" Carlson said concentrating on the problem  
  
"We can show you where it is, but we can't get into it, only they can" Liz informed him  
  
"How come?" Carlson asked confused "Some sort of lock, we don't know how it works" Maria answered before Liz could  
  
"I'll get a specialist in here, maybe we can crack it" Carlson mused as he walked towards his men. Liz and Maria shared a glance knowing the specialist wouldn't break the lock  
  
Isabel and Jessie stood close to Max as he thought over what had happened so far. Michael was keeping an eye our and Tess held Zhan while she talked with Valenti and Kyle, obviously discussing the matter of Alex's death and Tess mind warping Kyle to drag his body to the car.  
  
"Well Max?" Isabel asked  
  
"We're going to need some help, Isabel I have an idea" he said smiling  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
Max walked over to the others motioning for them to follow which they did, Tess and the others watched him intently  
  
"So what's the plan?" Isabel asked again  
  
"Like I said we're going to need help and the only people who can help is the remaining duplicates of us" Max told them  
  
"You mean Lani and her group?" Isabel asked stunned by Max's suggestion  
  
"No Lani, she's with the Skins but maybe Ava and Wrath" Max said  
  
"Wrath was with Lani" Tess argued  
  
"Yeah but I'm betting he's found out her big secret by now" Max countered  
  
"Okay, say you're right, how are we going to contact them?" Tess asked him  
  
"Isabel can use her dream walk to contact them, she knows them" Max told them  
  
"I can try Max but this is dangerous, they kill people like fly's" Isabel conceded  
  
"Is, we may get our hands dirty this time, they'll put anyone of us in the white room and I'll do anything necessary to make sure that doesn't happen" Max told her with a stern glance  
  
Isabel nodded glumly as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the duplicate images of Michael and Tess, hoping she could contact them without too much trouble.  
  
"Jessie you, Kyle and Tess keep an eye on Isabel" Max told them "Me, Valenti and Michael are gonna scout around" he added Jessie nodded  
  
"Be careful Max" Tess said with a smile, Max stare at her for a few minutes and then learned in and kissed her, it was a soft gentle kiss that spoke volumes. As he broke the kiss he gave her a warm smile  
  
"I will," he told her confidently  
  
Ava sat next to her two friends; Wrath was still brooding over what had happened with Lani and what she had convinced him to do, luckily their encounter with their doubles had been very helpful. Liz had told them her about the healing stones and just before she had left Roswell she had stolen one and them, after finding Zhan' body she had used the stone to heal his wounds and bring him back to life. Zhan had almost killed Wrath until he had learned about Lani's betrayal of them and their world. Now they were trying to find some way to get home and deal with her, as Ava's eyes closed she felt a presence in her mind, it was familiar. At first she thought it was Lani but then she recognised the aura, it was Isabel.  
  
'Ava, if you can hear me, we need your help, we are in big trouble, if you know where Wrath is bring him with you" Isabel's mental form told her before dissolving  
  
"Ava what is it?" Zhan asked  
  
"It was Isabel, the others are in trouble they need our help" Ava informed them  
  
"You mean Max?" Wrath asked  
  
"Yes, she said I should bring you as well if I knew where you were, it must be very series" Ava told Zhan  
  
"Okay, lets get us some wheels, we're heading to Roswell" Zhan said as he stood up looking forward to seeing his double for the first time  
  
"You sure about this Zhan?" Wrath questioned a little nervous about seeing their duplicates again  
  
"Yes, this might do us some good" Zhan answered  
  
"How?" his second in command asked confused  
  
"It might lead us to Lani" Zhan said with a smile, Wrath and Ava both smiled as well looking forward to dealing with the betrayer finally  
  
Isabel smiled as she felt Ava had understood her plea, Jessie and the others seemed relived that she was back  
  
"Did you manage to get through?" Tess asked holding the sleeping form of her nephew  
  
"I think so, hopefully they are on their way here, guess we just have to wait now" she sighed as Max, Michael and Valenti returned  
  
"Any luck?" Michael inquired  
  
"Yes I think so" Isabel replied  
  
"Good, so far there's no jeeps in the area but we'd better stay here for now" Max told them as  
  
Zhan drove hard as they headed towards Roswell; Wrath was in the back staying silent. This trip was going to remind him how Lani had twisted his mind and used him for her own ends, but their doubles needed their help and Zhan was determined to help them no matter what. Ava was next to him trying to use her own powers to get through to Isabel but she didn't seem to be having much luck, all their powers were different from each other. Isabel seemed to be the only one who could mind speaks.  
  
"Anything?" Zhan asked  
  
"No I'm sorry Zhan," she answered  
  
"It's okay, when we reach Roswell we'll go in silently. Isabel might contact you again if she sense we are near" Zhan told her with an encouraging smile  
  
"Max is gonna be surprise to see you" Ava said imagining the scene in her head  
  
"Razor" Zhan said simply also looking forward to that meeting, it was going to real fun  
  
Liz and Maria sat in the crash down with Major Carlson as three marines stood by the door; Carlson was preparing a tape recorder and some notepaper  
  
"Okay Liz, I want you to go first. Tell me how you came into contact with these people?" he said  
  
"I was shot right over there," she said simply pointing to the corner behind them  
  
"Max used his powers to heal me" she continued  
  
"I see, how did Maria find out?" Carlson asked  
  
"She got to suspsious and forced me to tell her," Liz answered  
  
"Okay, when did you found out there was more than one of them?" Carlson said as he scribbled down some notes  
  
"A day after the shooting, I made Max tell me as much as possible, so I found out Michael and Isabel were just like him, we didn't know about Tess until a year later when she turned up with Nasedo their guardian" Liz replied  
  
"I see, and where he this guardian?" he questioned her  
  
"He was killed by some people like Max and the others," Liz told him  
  
"I see, is there anyone else like them still here?" Carlson asked and Liz could tell he really wanted to know this  
  
"There are doubles of Max and the others," Liz answered  
  
"Doubles, you mean like twins?" Carlson asked confused  
  
"Sort of, they were living in New York, but I doubt they're still there, plus one of them is already dead" Liz explained  
  
"How?" Carlson asked hoping to find a way to kill these things  
  
"He was killed by his own group" Liz answered  
  
"Why?" Carlson asked again trying to gain as much information as possible  
  
"He didn't do what they wanted, so they decided to kill him and that's was when they came here and we found out about them," she told him  
  
"A but like us aren't they, betraying each other" Carlson mused  
  
"I guess" Maria spoke up  
  
"Okay just them?" he asked  
  
"No there is one more, another guardian, Max said he lived in L.A" Liz replied  
  
"Okay so altogether how many are they?" he asked  
  
"Nine altogether, 10 if you count the baby as well," Liz quickly answered doing the math in her head  
  
"Can they all do the same things, do they have the same powers?" Carlson questioned again  
  
"No, they each have different powers, Max can heal, Isabel can dream walk, Michael can blow things up, I don't know what the doubles can do or the guardian" Liz explained  
  
"Who is the most dangerous of the lot?" Carlson inquired  
  
"Tess and the doubles as they have killed, Max and the others haven't but they are capable of it" Liz answered with no trace of guilt at what she was doing  
  
"That's an advantage, if we can find Max and the others they might not put up a fight" Carlson said with a smile  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it" Maria said with a stern glare  
  
"Why do you say that?" Carlson asked confused  
  
"Max won't let any of them be captured again, not after what happened to him last time," Maria told him "Plus he's just been re-united with his wife and son" she added  
  
"Yes that could make him a little unpredictable" Liz said her anger spiking as Maria said the word Wife, hiding her hand from Carlson's view as it glowed green  
  
Max had found them somewhere to sit whilst they waited for the others to arrive; Jessie was becoming a little irritable and fearful. He had told Michael to keep an eye on him; Tess had fallen asleep on his shoulder whilst he held his son. She was still recovering from her escape from Antar and getting out of the army base, Isabel was trying to sense how close Ava and Wrath were so she could them where they were and to be careful. Max knew things were going to get worse from here and that they may be forced to kill some people, but now that he had his memories back he knew he was prepared for that.  
  
Zhan stopped the car as they arrived in Roswell, they were just on the outskirts of the town, Ava had closed her eyes to see if Isabel would tell her anything else. Wrath was keeping an eye out for trouble  
  
"Ava" Isabel's voice came clear to her as she closed her eyes tighter  
  
"We're on the outskirts Isabel, where are you?" Ava asked  
  
"We're in the alley near the UFO centre, watch out for the marines, they're searching for us, stay out of they're view and do not let Liz or Maria see you either" Isabel told her  
  
"Why?" Ava asked in confusion  
  
"They've betrayed us," Isabel said simply and then she was gone, Ava opened her eyes stunned, Liz had betrayed Max  
  
"Why the long face?" Zhan asked her  
  
"Liz and Maria two of the humans I told you about, they've betrayed Max and the others" she answered  
  
"Why?" Wrath asked as he leaned in the window  
  
"She didn't say, she just said to stay out of their view, and the army as well" Ava replied  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Zhan asked  
  
"Yes, they're in the alley near the UFO centre" Ava said  
  
"At least we know that area," Wrath told them  
  
Major Carlson walked back into the base just outside Roswell so he could make an up dated report of the situation; he had left Liz and Maria at the crash down along with five of his best men. His commanding officer General Parker was sitting at his desk going over the reports of the deaths of their scientists, and the escape of the alien who was in the ship.  
  
"What news Carlson?" he asked sitting back  
  
"It's bad sir, two young women approached us offering their help, they knew who we were after" he started  
  
"How did they know that?" Parker asked surprised  
  
"Because sir this alien has friends here in Roswell, these girls know all about them, here is what they've told me so far" he told him handing him the notes he had made and the tape of his discussion with Liz and Mara.  
  
He stood silently as Parker made a quick run through of his notes, he watched as Parker's expression grew dark and angry  
  
"Ten of them" he roared  
  
"Yes sir, according to Liz there are ten of them, one in L.A, three in New York and four here plus the baby," Carlson told him  
  
"Damn, this is series, how come we never knew this before?" the general shouted at him  
  
"They know how to hide; they managed to pull of numerous escapes from the FBI and according to Liz and Maria the former Sheriff has helped them many times as well" Carlson answered  
  
"This is bad major, very bad," Parker told him as he stood up  
  
"So far they've managed to keep out of our sight, thanks to Liz and Maria we know their usual hiding places, we have all of them watched" Carlson told him  
  
"Why are these two helping us now, why didn't they report this before?" Parker questioned him  
  
"One of them saved Liz's life so she felt she obligated to help him and then she fell in love with him sir, Maria also fell for one of them" Carlson answered "Then one of their friends were killed by the girl we are now trying to find, now she is back the others are helping her and Liz and Maria believe they are now all connected to their friend's death because they are now protecting the murderer" he continued  
  
"But do you know if they still have feelings for these aliens?" the general asked him  
  
"They've both said they do but their wish to see their betrayal of their friend's memory avenged is stronger," Carlson told him  
  
"Keep an eye of them just in case they decide they've made a mistake," Parker instructed him  
  
"Yes sir" Carlson nodded  
  
"Now do they give you the names of these aliens living here?" Parker inquired  
  
"Yes sir, I have already asked for any information there is on them" Carlson responded  
  
"Good, how long before we have anything?" he asked  
  
"A few hours at most general" Carlson told him  
  
There was a loud knock on the general's door and Carlson could tell it was important  
  
"Come in" Parker said  
  
A marine walked in, Carlson noted he was a sergeant and had been one of the men who'd begun searching for the aliens  
  
"Sir one of the video tapes we took from the Evan's house has something I'd think you and the major would want to see" the man reported  
  
"Okay lets go Carlson" The general said grabbing the notes and the tape, Carlson nodded and followed the general and the sergeant out of the general's office.  
  
Zhan's hand shot out as fast as possible as three marines came running towards them guns trained on them, he let loose his power knocking all of the marines to the ground unconscious. He hadn't killed them as Ava had told him his double didn't seem to like killing humans  
  
"Move" he shouted to Ava and Wrath who both nodded and ran towards the UFO centre, Zhan took one more look around and then followed. They quickly ran down the alley before any of the marines could spot them, they quickly spotted Isabel and the others and ran to meet them  
  
"You made it" Max said with a smile not noticing yet that his double was alive  
  
"Yeah, don't worry we didn't kill any of the marines getting here" Wrath assured him  
  
"Who's the third member of your party, it's not Lani that's for sure?" Michael asked  
  
"Max meet Zhan" Ava said simply as Zhan stood out from behind Wrath  
  
"What?" Max asked stunned at seeing his double  
  
"I thought he was dead?" Isabel said  
  
"He was, Liz told me about the healing stones, so I stole one before I left and revived him" Ava explained  
  
"Man this is kinda of freaky," Michael said with a shake of his head  
  
"Been wanting to meet you" Zhan told his double as Tess came to Max's side holding Zhan  
  
"Whose is the baby?" Ava asked razing her eyebrow in confusion  
  
"Mine and Max's" Tess answered her double  
  
"Razor" Zhan said with a smile  
  
"Hey Max, listen I'm, sorry about the last time we met up, me trying to kill you and Tess, it was Lani messing with my head" Wrath said  
  
"I know, luckily Isabel doesn't have any of Valundra in her" Max said excepting Wrath's apology  
  
"So what is the problem, why did you call us here?" Zhan asked  
  
"They're after Tess and our child, and now Liz and Maria have betrayed us to them they know all about us I'm sure" Max explained to the new arrivals  
  
"Why did they betray you, the last I saw her she seemed to me the last person on earth who'd betray you?" Ava asked desperate to know the answer  
  
"Because I'm no longer in love with Liz, I'm with Tess now" Max answered, "She wanted Tess to pay for an accident that accrued before she left, but I wouldn't let her be harmed. Add to that I now have all my memories from out last life, I am now Zhan as well as Max," he added  
  
"I see, anyway it's your destiny to be with Tess" Ava told him Max nodded taking Tess's hand in his  
  
"So now you have the army after you, don't suppose you have a plan?" Zhan asked as he took Ava's hand mirroring his double's actions  
  
"Yeah the first part of it was getting some help, now we've got that the next part is gonna be hard for some of you" Max answered  
  
"What is your plan Maxwell?" Michael asked  
  
"We're going home" Max said simply  
  
"What how?" Isabel asked not noticing Jessie beginning to slip away as Kyle and Valenti moved past him to listen into Max's plan  
  
"We're gonna use Brody to contact Laric and have him send a ship to pick us up, we can no longer stay here Is. We won't be safe anywhere not now" Max told them all  
  
"But if Ka'var finds out we'll be dead on arrival" Tess told him  
  
"He won't, we can trust Laric" Max said with a confident smile  
  
"But what happens once we get there?" Michael asked  
  
"We bring Ka'var down, and free our people" Max answered  
  
"Razor" Wrath said with a smile "And we get to finally face Lani and make her pay for her betrayal" he added  
  
"Is everyone okay with this?" Max asked he looked around, Tess and Michael both nodded their approval, Wrath, Zhan and Ava all nodded as well, he turned to Isabel who seemed very uncertain "Isabel it's our only chance, the army know who we are now, we can't hide not now, our only chance is to go home and fight" Max told her  
  
"Okay Max we go" she relented  
  
"We'll take the back way into the UFO centre" Max told them "Kyle you and your dad have a chance here to leave and not get into this any deeper" he said turning to them  
  
"We've got no choice but to help, they will be looking for us as well thanks to Liz and Maria, and if they find us they'll do what ever they have to do to know where you are, so we'll stick with you" Valenti reasoned  
  
"Okay" Max nodded with a smile  
  
"Where's Jessie?" Isabel suddenly asked  
  
Major Carlson watched the video in amazement along with General Parker and the sergeant who had reported this  
  
"We have some solid proof now sir, they can't hide behind anything, they can't act like normal teenagers now, we've got them" Carlson said with confidence  
  
"Yes this is excellent" Parker said with a smile "Send more men out now, I want them as soon as possible" he ordered  
  
"Yes sir" Carlson nodded, saluted and then left to carry out his orders  
  
Max stepped into the UFO centre first to make sure they were no surprises waiting for them, he noticed Brody going into the office. He smiled grimly thinking that at least they wouldn't have to track him down. He gave the signal to Michael and the others soon followed  
  
"Okay Wrath, find something to seal this door, and then use your powers to keep it shut, Michael do the same thing with the front door" Max said  
  
"No problem Maxwell" Michael nodded moving of towards the front door as Wrath just went to find something to seal the door  
  
"Okay how do we get Brody to let us use him?" Isabel asked "Last time we almost killed him" she continued reminding him of their last try at this  
  
"I know, but we have to do it" Max told her, Isabel nodded glumly  
  
"Well Max, lets get this done" Kyle said hoping nothing would go wrong  
  
They all walked over to the office as Michael and Wrath joined them, Brody was just stepping out of the office, he did a double take when he saw Max and Zhan standing side by side both wearing matching grins  
  
"Max, what the hell is going on here?" Brody asked as he noticed Michael and his so-called brother  
  
"It's a little hard to explain Brody, I guess you could call him my twin brother" Max answered hesitantly  
  
"You mean just like the mo-hawk is Michael's?" Brody asked point at Wrath who frowned  
  
"Like I said it's complicated," Max told him  
  
"Okay and I suppose Tess and that one there are sisters as well?" Brody said indicating Tess and Ava "Again complicated" Max said  
  
"I'm surprised your sister doesn't have a twin as well," Brody said with a shake of his head He missed the stares exchanged by all of the hybrids, Kyle and Valenti just looked on in slight amusement at Brody's response  
  
"So Max what are you and your friends here for?" Brody asked deciding it was better not to dwell on what he had just seen  
  
"We need your help Brody" Max answered  
  
"With what?" he asked with a slight frown  
  
"An experiment, it has to do with what happened last year, when Isabel tried to put you under hypnosis" Max replied  
  
"According to you it didn't work" Brody said frowning  
  
"Yes, but now we know why and we want to try again," Max informed him  
  
"Okay Max, but this is the last time," Brody said with a sigh walking back into the office followed by the others. Brody took a seat near the computer, Max grabbed a near by stool and placed it in front of him where Isabel sat, the others all stood around watching. Tess held baby Zhan close hoping nothing bad would happen  
  
"Okay this may hurt for a few seconds," Isabel told Brody who just nodded  
  
Isabel told hold of both Brody's hands and then closed her eyes and summoned her powers. As before Brody and Isabel were sent flying in separate directions, Isabel slammed into the wall behind her and Brody just barely missed hitting the computer as he was sent into he wall behind it. Max quickly went to Isabel's side as Michael went to check on Brody. Brody eyes were open staring at them all, Michael stopped moving towards him  
  
"I told you not to do that Max" Brody's voice said but it sounded different  
  
  
  
"Laric is that you?" Max asked as he helped Isabel to her feet  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Laric asked  
  
"We need to get of this planet now" Max told him moving towards him  
  
"Why?" Laric asked  
  
"The army is on our heals and this time we can't hide, they'll find us anywhere we go, we have to leave" Max informed him  
  
"But there is no were else you can go" Laric told them as Max sat Brody's body up against the wall  
  
"We want to come home, so we can fight Ka'var" Max told him  
  
"You mean you believe you're ready to come back to reclaim your throne and free your people?" Laric asked with a weak smile  
  
"Yes, I have my memories back Laric, I remember everything, I'm Zhan" Max told him with confidence "  
  
"It will not be easy getting a ship to come here with out Ka'var finding out, but I will try Zhan" Laric informed him  
  
"Thanks, can you inform us if one is on its way?" Max asked  
  
"I will prepare this body for further communication, stay in this building and delay the host from leaving" Laric said before Brody's eyes closed and his body slumped back onto the floor. Max checked Brody's pulse and heart and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed both were fine  
  
"What now Maxwell?" Michael asked  
  
"We're gonna have to fortify this place, use your powers to bring down the iron door" Max answered standing up  
  
Liz and Maria sat in the crash down watching as the five marines watched the street making sure Max or any of the others tried anything, Maria was uneasy about been in their presence but Liz didn't mind. All she could think about was avenging Alex's death and making sure Tess and anyone protecting her paid.  
  
"So what happens if before the army can find them, they find us?" Maria asked her  
  
"Max won't dare hurt us, he doesn't like to kill people" Liz said  
  
"But Tess doesn't mind killing people and she won't hesitate" Maria reminded her Liz's eyes flashed angrily and her hand began to glow green again, she quickly hid it before any of the marines saw it  
  
"She can try" Liz said trying to sound confident that she could beat Tess in a fight  
  
Major Carlson stepped out of the jeep he'd been in and gave the signal for the men in the three trucks behind him to disembark, which they did. They quickly began reporting to their assigned details. Carlson smiled hoping that with this many men the aliens wouldn't be able to keep out of sight. As he headed for the crash down, one of the men already involved in the search ran up to him  
  
"Major, two of out men were ambushed down near the UFO centre, plus one of the men near the centre said he was sure he saw a shadow which could have been one of the aliens moving away from the it. It's possible they've split up sir," the man reported  
  
"I'll send some more men down that way to check it out, report back to the centre and have a quick look inside" Carlson ordered  
  
"Yes sir" the marine saluted and then ran off  
  
Brody was pacing in front of Max and the others as Isabel cooked up a story of what Brody said when he was under hypnosis, Max smiled at some of what his sister said. Brody's eyes suddenly closed and he slumped to the floor, Max and Zhan went over to check on him but stopped when his eyes opened and he stood up  
  
"I am preparing a ship to come and get you Zhan" Brody's voice spoke once again with that slight difference  
  
"Good, we're gonna have to find some way out of Roswell so the army doesn't get a chance to shoot it down" Max nodded  
  
"Why are they two of you?" Laric asked confused  
  
"They are our doubles, two sets were created and sent to Earth, I'm surprised you didn't already know" Max answered  
  
"It was not reported that two sets of hybrids had been created, one of you is on Antar now. Are you a where of this?" Laric told them  
  
"Yes, Lani, she betrayed us to the skins" Zhan spoke coldly  
  
"She betrayed you, how is that possible?" Laric asked alert  
  
"It's more complicated than that Laric, Valundra is the reason Ka'var came to power, she betrayed us all because she fell in love with him" Max informed him  
  
"I see, what about her, does she have any memories of doing this?" Laric asked indicating Isabel  
  
"No, it would seem the second set of hybrids had more of their memories intact when they awoke, we found out about it from one of the skins" Max told him Laric nodded as he looked closely at Isabel, she just stared back at him with a frown, and he then looked around to take in who was actually here  
  
"There are seven of you to transport is that correct, you are all coming back?" he asked ignoring Kyle and his father's presence  
  
"Yes and mine and Tess's son" Max nodded in agreement  
  
"It was rumoured she had returned to Antar, to present Ka'var with an heir" Laric said  
  
"She did, Nasedo our guardian made a deal with the skins and he raised me with that plan in mind, I didn't want to do it but because of certain events I felt I had no choice" Tess answered "But he had Nasedo killed and betrayed me, so I returned" she added  
  
"It's okay Laric she's with us" Max told him walking over to his wife and putting an arm around her  
  
"Do you know where your second guardian is?" Laric asked  
  
"Yes, he is in L.A but I don't know how to get any call for help to him, plus he kinda likes it here" Max answered  
  
"I will try and locate him to let him know you need his help once I leave this body" Laric told them  
  
"Okay, once you do leave Brody's body we're gonna try and leave Roswell so it will be hard for you to contact us if you have any news" Max informed him  
  
"I will find a way Zhan" Laric said with a smile  
  
Major Carlson entered the crash down with a smile awaiting the news that they had found the aliens; he found Liz and Maria sitting at the table he had left them at.  
  
"Have you found them yet?" Maria asked  
  
"Not yet, somehow they are managing to keep out of sight, but I've brought some men into the search they won't stay hidden for long" Carlson answered with a smug smile  
  
"I hope you're right" Maria shot back not exactly finding the chance of facing Michael and the others appealing  
  
Carlson took a seat in front of the two girls and noticed whilst Maria seemed nervous, Liz was rock steady  
  
"We found some more damning evidence at the Evan's house, a video showing Isabel Evens using her powers. They have no chance of hiding behind any law," he informed them  
  
"That's good" Liz said  
  
Max sat at the computer along with Zhan, Michael and Wrath trying to plan some way to get out of Roswell, Isabel, Ava and Tess were talking with Laric about Antar and their families. Whilst Kyle and his father were keeping an on the back door  
  
"They have all the normal exits sealed up, I was surprised you actually made it" Max said with a frown  
  
"Yeah well we managed to find an entrance which was only guarded by three men, we just made them hear something and they ran off in search of it. I doubt there is only three of them now though" Zhan told him  
  
"Where was this Entrance?" Michael asked  
  
"Here" Zhan said pointing to a spot of the map  
  
"The far end of town, by now I would expect more marines to be searching the town, it will be hard to get there" Max said leaning back against the chair he was sitting in  
  
"We could try going through the sewers," Wrath suggested  
  
"There is a sewer entrance in the alley we just vacated" Max said nodding  
  
"But there is not guarantee the Marines aren't searching them Maxwell" Michael reminded him  
  
"It could be our best shot, at least to get out without running into to much trouble," Max told him  
  
"Are you sure there isn't any other way Max?" Zhan asked his double  
  
"Yes, the main exits will be heavily guarded and marines will be all over the area searching for us, we can't even make it to the pod chamber as thanks to Liz and Maria they'll have that scouted out" Max said frowning  
  
"But we can take care of those who are watching the chamber Maxwell, it's the best place we can go as no one but us can get into it" Michael told him  
  
"That's true, but it's still in Roswell, if the ship Laric sends comes into Roswell air space they Marines will shoot it down just like they did with Tess's ship" Max said standing up stretching  
  
"We need to get to an area that will take the air force the longest time to get to" Wrath mused  
  
"We go through the sewers and find that area then" Max said walking back to the office, the others followed  
  
"Laric, we're gonna get out of Roswell through the sewers and try and find a isolated area far enough away from the army base so their planes can't intercept the ship you send fast enough to stop us leaving" Max informed him  
  
"Very well, you will need a beacon so we can find you, in your pod chamber you will find a black triangle, that is the beacon, it should be close to the pods themselves" Laric replied  
  
"Something like this?" Michael asked pulling at the object he had stolen from the army base  
  
"Yes that is it, when you have found the spot, activate it by twisting the top half anti clockwise" Laric told them  
  
"Okay, we better get going, just release Brody until we've gone, that way he can't ask us to many questions okay" Max told Laric  
  
"Very well, good luck Zhan" Laric nodded, Max smiled and then turned and led the others out  
  
Laric was just about to release the body of Brody when five Marines charged into the UFO centre, he felt relived Max/Zhan and the others had left five minutes before. His first instinct was to kill the marines but he knew in this way his powers were very limited.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the marines asked his weapon pointed right at his host's head  
  
"My name is Brody Davis, I own this place" Laric told them playing the role of his host  
  
"Have you seen any of these people? I believe one of them works for you" a second marine asked as he showed Laric a few photo's each was of Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess  
  
"No I haven't them for the past week" Laric lied  
  
"Are you certain about that Mr Davis?" the first marine asked irritating Laric  
  
"Yes I am, now would you mind telling me what is going on and why you are here?" Laric demanded pretending to be annoyed  
  
"We just want to question them about a few things sir" the second marine asked  
  
"Excuse me Mr Davis but why is that metal door closed?" asked the second marine  
  
"The mechanism which controls it has been playing up, I am trying to correct it" Laric lied again hoping these humans were as stupid as most he had seen when he took over a human host  
  
"Very well, thank you for your time sir?" the first marine said nodding and then he gave a few nods to the his men and each turned and exited the building, Laric kept a close eye on the door for five minutes before he decided it was clear to release Brody's body  
  
Max gave the signal to Michael and Wrath to go on ahead to scout the enclosed area they were in, they were two paths connected to this part of the sewers and Max needed to know if any of them had Marines in them. Zhan, Ava and Valenti were watching the rear whilst Kyle, Isabel and Tess waited in the middle. Max noticed Isabel was not holding her nephew whilst Tess watched with a smile; Max smiled as well happy to see Isabel putting aside her dislike of Tess.  
  
He walked to the where his double stood and took a quick look at the map he had printed of the computer  
  
"How far do we have to go?" Zhan asked  
  
"If we have no cause to take a different root I'd say thirty to forty minutes" Max answered  
  
"Is there any chance this Liz could locate us, according to Ava you healed her, that's means she different?" Zhan asked  
  
"She has gained quite a few powers from the fact that I healed her, but I don't think that includes detection of alien hybrids" Max answered hoping he was right knowing Liz's powers were changing and growing more powerful each day, he had been lucky that the blast she had hit Tess with hadn't killed her  
  
"Why did you do it?" his double asked facing him  
  
"Do what?" Max asked confused  
  
"Fall in love with a human when you had Tess?" Zhan clarified  
  
"I didn't, not at the beginning we were separated and by the time we did meet I had fallen for Liz, and I didn't have any memories of Tess not then anyway. It was only near the end when we had pushed her away that my memories of her started to come through" Max explained to his double  
  
"Hmmm, glad I never had that problem" Zhan said with a smile as he quickly leaned in and kissed Ava, Max just shook his head with and smile and went back over to the others just as Wrath and Michael were returning  
  
"Well anything?" Max asked his friend and his double  
  
"Nothing down the left turn" Michael answered with a hopeful smile  
  
"What about the right Wrath?" Max asked turning to Michael's double  
  
"Nothing I could see, which way we going anyway?" Wrath responded  
  
"Right, okay lets go" Max said  
  
Michael and Wrath went first followed by Isabel who still holding her nephew then Tess and Kyle who were discussing something Max would really hear what they were saying. He stepped in beside his double and Ava and finally Valenti brought up the rear.  
  
Liz and Maria were once again answering Major Carlson's questions about their experiences with the alien hybrids. He seemed prity happy with the detailed answers they gave him, a tall stocky marine came into the crash down and saluted the Major interrupting him as he began asking a new question  
  
"Sir" the marine said  
  
"Yes Corporal what is it?" the major asked  
  
"We checked out the UFO centre as ordered sir, we found a Brody Davis there working on a metal shutter. He said he hadn't seen Max Evans or the others for a week sir" The marine informed him  
  
"Is this Brody Davis involved in any of this Liz?" Carlson asked  
  
"He can be taken over by an alien named Laric but only for short periods of time, I doubt Max would risk trying to use Brody to contact Laric" Liz answered  
  
"Why not?" Carlson asked  
  
"It can be dangerous and at the moment I don't think he has the time to try it and it isn't as if Laric could be much help to him" Liz replied  
  
"He could try and get this Laric to help them escape?" Carlson suggested  
  
"I don't think Laric can do much when he possesses a human" Liz told him  
  
"Then he could of asked for him to send them a ship so they can go home" Carlson suggested  
  
""Max likes been on earth, he wouldn't want to go home" Liz snorted  
  
"Do you know anything about where they are from?" Carlson said  
  
"Yes" Liz nodded  
  
"Okay Corporal I want you to search the area around the UFO centre, report anything out of the ordinary" Carlson ordered dismissing the marines who still stood at attention by the side of the table  
  
"Yes sir" the marine nodded and then left  
  
"Okay Liz tell me what you know of their home" Carlson said  
  
The marines went about searching the area around the UFO centre as they had been ordered too; one of them soon began to search the alley where the hybrids had been hiding. As he searched the area he discovered one of the sewer entrance covers half open, he made a quick scan around the cover and then radioed for the Corporal who commanded his unit.  
  
He turned up after a few minutes; he was taller than the marine and had a very nasty looking scar down his face  
  
"What is it Willis?" he asked  
  
"Sir, this sewer cover is half open, I believe they are using the sewers to stay out our sight" Willis reported  
  
"Hmm make sense, okay I'll go and tell the Major, in the mean time get five men and enter the sewers keep in radio contact" the Corporal ordered  
  
"Yes sir" Willis nodded and ran of to find five men whilst the Corporal turned and went towards the crash down café  
  
Max decided they needed a quick rest and stopped just in front of a near by cover, he brought out the map just to check they were going the right way. Tess took Zhan of Isabel so she could feed him the milk they had found in the UFO centre. Zhan, Ava and Wrath decided to scout on ahead just in case some sort of surprise awaited them, Michael was talking with Isabel who was becoming upset at Jessie's absence. Kyle and Valenti were discussing what they would do after Max and the gang left brining up a very good point Max had forgot. He quickly made his way over to them  
  
"Something up Max?" Valenti asked  
  
"Yes, you just reminded me of something I forgot to consider, what are you guys going to do if my plans works. They know you're helping us thanks to Liz and Maria and they won't stop just because we left" Max answered  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something" Valenti tried to reassure him  
  
"We can't leave with you still been hunted by the army" Max said with a frown "I'll try and think of something" he added with a confident nod as he walked over to where Tess was sitting with Zhan  
  
"You okay?" he asked as he sat beside her  
  
"I am now" she smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder  
  
"How's our son?" he asked  
  
"He's okay now he's been fed, how are you?" she asked him as he took one of her hands in his  
  
"I'm fine, just a little disappointed Liz betrayed us, I thought she was strong enough to take any change in our relationship even if that meant it ended" Max sighed  
  
"It must have been hard Max, maybe she'll come around and realise what she is doing" Tess replied trying to cheer him up  
  
"Maybe, but in the end we still have to leave, the damage is done" Max countered  
  
"I know, but maybe you'll be able to leave in good terns," Tess said with a smile  
  
"You know that's why I love you Tess, not just as Zhan but as Max as well, the fact that your heart is pure and good. And the only time it darkens is when pushed" Max said kissing her lightly, but soon the kiss deepened until Zhan began to cry. They broke away smiling as Wrath, Ava and Zhan returned  
  
"It's clear let's go?" Michael said  
  
"Max there some noise behind us, we're been followed" Valenti told him as he moved towards them  
  
"Okay move fast no stopping, me and Zhan will try and slow them down, and Michael you and Wrath are in charge till we catch up" Max commanded  
  
The others nodded except for Ava and Tess who both had worried frowns on their faces, Max and Zhan both moved at the same time to hug their respective girlfriend, giving them a quick kiss  
  
"We'll be fine, go" Max told Tess  
  
"It'll be alright" Zhan reassured Ava  
  
The two girls smiled and then began walking away, Wrath took point and Michael watched the rear. Zhan looked at his double with a wide grin  
  
"You up for this Max?" he asked  
  
"Believe me, I have a lot of pent up anger I'm up for it" Max replied matching his double's grin  
  
Major Carlson watched as one of his must trusted Corporals approached, the scar on the mans face had been given to him during an altercation between him and the then Cornel Briggs. Carlson had watched the fight himself and had seen the strike up close, but Briggs had received a scar during the fight as well. It ran right down his left arm, as the man stopped in front of him Carlson shook his head to clear his thoughts  
  
"Anything yet Gavin?" he asked  
  
"Yes sir, one of my men found a sewer cover open, it seems they using the sewers as a means to move around and to avoid detection" the Corporal reported  
  
"Have all sewer covers found and opened, I want as many teams as it takes to find them," Carlson ordered  
  
"Yes sir" the Corporal nodded and then left to carry out his task  
  
"Liz is there anyway I can get a very detailed map of this city and the sewers?" Carlson inquired  
  
"The UFO centre has a very cool computer in it and the maps it has are very detailed" Liz answered  
  
"Good, come follow me" Carlson smiled as he headed for the door Liz and Maria followed although both seemed irritated about been ordered around  
  
Max and Zhan calmly awaited the arrival of the marines who were following them, as the noises got louder both raised their hands ready to strike  
  
"I take it you don't want them dead?" Zhan asked  
  
"If possible, try and take down the wall, block them in" Max replied  
  
The marines came running down the sewer and both let loose their powers, Zhan followed Max's suggestion and brought down the left side of the wall. Two of the marines were knocked unconscious; the third raised his rifle to fire but was knocked backwards by Max's blast. The last two marines managed to fire their weapons, hitting Max in the leg and Zhan in the arm. However they both managed to loose their powers again, Max brought down the right side of the wall trapping one of the two marines underneath the rubble. Zhan's blast send the last marines backward at least ten feet and when he landed they both heard a snapping sound.  
  
Zhan looked at his double with a frown "Sorry" he said Max just shook his head  
  
"It's okay, it was invertible we may have to hurt or kill some of them" he told Zhan as he used his powers to heal both his and Zhan's wounds  
  
"Anyway he may be still alive, lets go before more arrive" Max added as an afterthought  
  
As they turned and began running to catch up with the others, the marine who was caught under the rubble fired one last time catching Max in the chest. He fell to the floor crying out in pain. Zhan on instinct turned and loosed his powers again knocking more of the wall down onto the marine until he saw blood began to flow from where the marine lay. Zhan quickly turned Max over and used his own powers to heal Max, Max sat up slowly still holding his chest  
  
"Did you get him?" he asked gritting his teeth as the pain of been shot was still fresh  
  
"Yeah I think he's dead, it was just pure instinct when one of us is threatened I usually kill the threat Max" Zhan answered helping his double to his feet  
  
"I know, Michael's done it as well," Max told him remembering how Michael had killed Agent Pierce to save Valenti's life  
  
"We better catch up with the others, something tells me trouble is coming" Zhan told him  
  
"I agree" Max nodded and they turned again and headed down the sewer  
  
Liz and Maria led Major Carlson into the UFO centre and then to the main office where Brody kept his computer, as they neared Brody met them  
  
"Maria. Liz what are you doing here?" he asked "And who is this?" he added  
  
"We need to use your computer Brody" Maria answered giving him a sweet smile  
  
"Brody this is Major Carlson, we've been helping with certain things" Liz said trying not to say to much  
  
"I see, sure you can use the computer, just let me know when you leave as I wanna close up soon" Brody told them  
  
"Have you managed to get that metal door open yet Mr. Davis?" Carlson asked  
  
  
  
"Door?" Brody asked confused looking around and then only noticing the metal door that closed of the main entrance "Not again" he sighed and began heading towards it  
  
Carlson frowned at Brody's behaviour, according to his men Brody had been trying to fix the door and yet he seemed to have just noticed it  
  
"Something wrong Major?" Liz asked  
  
"How long did you say that alien can control a human body?" he asked quietly so as to not gain Brody's attention  
  
"A couple of hours at most, Max said it takes a lot of resources for them to process a human" Liz answered  
  
"Did he say if there was anyway to detect if a human is processed?" Carlson asked  
  
"Not really" Liz replied "I've seen it for myself but I didn't really notice anything different" she added as she entered the office  
  
Max and Zhan finally caught up with the others near a second split area both needed a quick rest. As they sat down Max handed Michael the map do he could see which way they were going  
  
"What happened Max we heard gun fire?" Isabel asked  
  
"They opened fire at us, we both got hit, luckily we can heal each other" Max said  
  
"Did you?" Kyle started to ask  
  
Max and Zhan looked at him with a dark glare and then both lowered their heads and nodded  
  
"How many of them Max?" Kyle asked  
  
"Two" Max answered, "We had no choice," he added defending his and his double's actions  
  
"Max if you kill anymore of them, then they're not going to try and catch you they'll kill you on sight and even if you manage to escape you're making us asseries's to murder" Valenti told him  
  
"It wasn't murder it was self defence" Max countered  
  
"But they are not going to see it that way Max" Valenti countered  
  
"I told you we had no choice okay" Max said getting a little angry  
  
"I know Max, but if you want to assure you have the greatest chance to survive and get to this ship then you have to try and not kill anymore marines" Valenti tried to reason  
  
"We'll do our best but I'll do what ever has to be done to protect my group" Max told him straight  
  
Valenti nodded in understanding, Max not only had his friends to consider he now had his wife and son to protect and when it came to family Valenti could understand nearly any action taken to secure their safety.  
  
"Okay Maxwell we're going left here right?" Michael asked  
  
"Yeah that's right" Max nodded  
  
"Then I suggest we get gone before this whole sewer area in crawling with marines," Wrath said  
  
"I agree let's go," Ava agreed  
  
Liz brought up the map of the town and the sewer system below it, Carlson made a quick study of the map and then asked her to print of as many copies as she could of the sewer system. Liz nodded and complied hoping she wouldn't have another power flare especially now she had no where to hide it and if the Major saw it then he'd properly stick her in the white room like the FBI special unit did to Max and that was one thing she wanted to avoid at all costs.  
  
The search parties began to locate all the sewer entrances in Roswell and open them as ordered, teams of five men were preparing to enter them once the order came through. A radio call had just come in from the first team that had gone in after the aliens, two of the team were dead and one was severely injured. Two teams were on their way to assist them. Most of the men now wanted a chance to come face to face with these aliens and make them pay fore killing two of their comrades.  
  
Max could still feel the pain from where he had been shot, but he tried to shrug it of as they didn't have the time to rest, they had seen three sewer covers open as they passed and it was obvious teams of marines would soon be entering them to locate them. If that happened whilst they were still in the sewers things would get bloody and he didn't know how much more Valenti and his son could take. They had both been dismayed at the news they had killed two marines, if they actually saw them do it then there was a chance they'd leave them and if they did they could get caught and forced to tell the army what they knew.  
  
"Max are you okay?" Tess's concerned voice brought him out of his inner debate  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore from when I got shot" he replied forgetting Tess and the others didn't know he had been wounded  
  
"What?" Tess asked stunned coming to a stand still, the others all came to a halt as well  
  
"I.I" Max stammed not wanting to upset Tess  
  
"Max?" she warned him  
  
"I got shot but Zhan healed me" he said trying to play it off  
  
Tess hit him on the arm after handing Zhan to Isabel "That's not funny Max, you got shot and you didn't tell me" she said  
  
"Sorry I didn't want to upset you" Max replied  
  
"It's my right to worry Max, I'm your wife" she shot back, Max smiled and then quickly grabbed her and brought her to him in a passionate kiss silencing any further comment from Tess  
  
"That's right you are my wife" Max told her as they stopped kissing  
  
"Er not to interrupt your moment there Maxwell but we gotta get outta here fast" Michael told them  
  
"Yeah sorry, my fault" Max said with a sheepish smile "Lets go" he told them, as Tess turned to leave he grabbed her hand and she turned tom "I promise to tell you everything from now on" he promised  
  
"Good" Tess replied leaning in and giving him a quick kiss  
  
"Maxwell" they heard Michael's frustrated call causing them both to grin as they quickly followed their friends  
  
Major Carlson brought all the teams together and had two of his men hand out copies of the sewer system, once all of the teams had a map he spoke  
  
"Now listen we've already lost two men to these aliens and a third is close to death, now if you spot them call for backup do not under any circumstances try and get them on your own, no one team can take them alone. They have some very deadly powers at their disposal" he told his me "Now if they make it out of Roswell I have already called in additional forces to help us keep them contained close to Roswell" he added  
  
"Now move out and be careful" Carlson finished, his men all saluted him and then moved out. Liz and Maria watched this from the window of the crash down  
  
"Do you think they'll get them before they get out of the sewers?" Maria asked her friend  
  
"As long as they get that bitch I don't care," Liz hissed  
  
"Max won't let that happen Liz and you know it, plus his son is with them as well," Maria told her  
  
"So they'll most likely get injured but I doubt they'll escape," Liz said trying to convince herself more than her friend  
  
Max hand shot up knocking two more marines unconscious as they came running at him, he cursed himself for stopping to check if they were been followed. As soon as he had turned back to catch up with his friends he had found himself face to face with five more marines who had come down the ladder behind him without him hearing them.  
  
He had managed to react fast enough to use his powers before they tied his arms together knocking three of them flying backwards into the wall, each of them had fallen unconscious from the impact. The last two had raised their weapons to fire but some how he had moved faster as if Zhan had come to the fore and taken over, as if in that moment there was no Max Evans just Zhan king of Antar. He had raised a shield stopping the bullets from hitting him and then before they could reload blasted them just managing to stop himself from killing them. As he leaned against the wall to collect himself Michael and Zhan came running back down the tunnel  
  
"Maxwell" Michael shouted  
  
"I'm okay, just got a little corned" Max told them  
  
"Are they?" Zhan asked  
  
"They're just unconscious" Max said  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked  
  
"I was just checking if we were been followed and they came up behind me, I didn't hear them. Luckily I was faster in reacting" Max explained  
  
"Well let's get out of here before anyone else turns up" Zhan said quickly  
  
"I agree" Max nodded as he followed them  
  
Brody was just about to fix the metal door when suddenly he collapsed, a few minutes later he awoke and stood. His eyes were now searching for something then focused on the door.  
  
"Good no one is here" his voice had the same difference it usually had when Laric took his body "Have to find Zhan quickly" he said as he headed out the door  
  
Liz and Maria watched as Major Carlson began walking back to the crash down, his troops had begun spreading out to search different sectors of the sewers. He entered the shop with a confident smile  
  
"Why so confident?" Maria couldn't help but ask  
  
"The sewers are close quartered areas so they will not be able to stand in a line and use their powers, only one or two will be able to have a straight line" he replied  
  
"But won't it limit your men as well?" Maria pointed out  
  
"Maybe, but another thing in our favour is we are not trying to protect a child, that will be a disadvantage to them as well" Carlson replied  
  
"So now we just wait," Liz said  
  
"It's all we can do, we have all the sewer entrances covered so one of the teams will locate them, once they report in we'll know where to go" Carlson answered his smile widening "We will get them and then we'll make them pay for all the chaos and death they've caused" he added the smile made both Liz and Maria shiver  
  
Max, Michael and Zhan quickly caught up with the others as they passed through a long section of the sewer, Max tried to ignore Tess's stare as he had once again put himself in danger without alerting her  
  
"Sorry" he whispered to her as he passed, her stare softened a little  
  
"Okay we're almost there Maxwell, but I think it's obvious they'll be a team there as well, so we're gonna have to be extra careful" Michael said as they came to a halt near another entrance cover which was open  
  
"They'll be sending a team down soon, so here is what we do, Zhan you Michael, Kyle and Valenti go to that side, when they come down me and Wrath will distract them and then you guys strike. Try not to kill them if possible" Max told them  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Tess asked  
  
"Stay out of sight, we can't out us all at risk, some of us have to make it out" he replied  
  
"Max we are all making it" Tess said sternly  
  
"Of course we are," he agreed with a smile  
  
"Okay now lets move, we don't have time for any more discussion" Zhan butted in before anyone could say anything else  
  
The Marines at one of further entrances began to enter as soon as they entered they made a quick scan of the tunnel in both directions. Once they whole team were in they began to discuss which way they would go, before anyone of them could move Wrath and Max jumped out with their arms raised  
  
"Hold it" Max commanded  
  
"I think that's our line you twerp" one of the marines shot back angrily  
  
"Not anymore" Wrath smiled  
  
"If you do not surrender we will shot you, and see as you've already killed two of our friends don't think we won't kill you" another of the marines warned them  
  
Max and Wrath just stood there smiling at them like nothing was wrong; it began to unnerve one or two of them  
  
"Now" Max shouted  
  
Before any of the marines could react Zhan, Kyle, Michael and Valenti struck, Zhan and Michael used their powers to knock out two of the marines whilst Kyle and his father attacked two more of them. Max and Wrath jumped into the fray quickly, Max helping out Valenti and Wrath went for the marine Kyle was struggling with. The last man in the team raised his weapon to shoot at Zhan and Michael but Isabel quickly appeared and used his own powers to send him flying into the wall his head bounced of it hard and he slumped unconsciously to the floor. Max and Valenti managed to take down the marine they were fighting only been forced to break one of the marines arm in the process. Wrath and Kyle had a bit more trouble with theirs until Wrath used his powers to set the marines pants on fire, as soon as the marine was distracted trying top put the fire out Wrath and Kyle both slammed their fists into his face rendering his unconscious as well. Wrath then quickly put the fire out, as he didn't want anyone shouting at him  
  
"Good work" Max said as Tess came up beside Isabel holding Zhan very protectively in her arms, Ava followed close behind  
  
"Okay lets go now," Zhan added keeping an eye on the entrance  
  
The others didn't bother to argue they all moved as one knowing they only had a few move entrances to pass before they exited the one the needed to escape  
  
Laric ran down the street as quickly as possible, it was lucky Zhan/Max had shown him where they were heading before he had released Brody's body. Although the ship was on it's way he had just been told Ka'var may know about it and that Nicholas may be sent back to stop them returning. If this was true then they had little to act, they had to leave as soon as the ship arrived and before Nicholas got here if indeed Ka'var sent him. It also meant that it made it hard to decide where it was safe for the ship to land so Ka'var couldn't attack before Zhan/Max and the others had time to hide, Laric knew that if the ship was destroyed before they could hide the war would be over and Ka'var would win, the rebellion would fail with out the hope that their real king would return. He had to find them and hope that Zhan/Max would think of a way to land the ship without arising Ka'var's attention or that of his followers. He ran faster pushing his host's body to its limit.  
  
Liz sat listening to Carlson go on about his experiences in trying to track and locate the aliens they were now close to finding thanks to her and Maria, but she was barley listening because all she could about was killing Tess, for killing Alex for taking Max of her the first time and now the second time and finally for basically destroying her life. Well at least from her point of view that was what had happened. Her hand flared again but luckily she had it under the table and Carlson was too busy reanising about the old days, she had to keep control of her emotions or sooner or later she was going to loose it and then she would be in as much trouble as Max and the others and because Maria was with her she would be tested as well. This quest for vengeance she was on could turn against her and then she would have no future. She shook her head as Maria returned from the bathroom. She quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom herself leaving Maria to listen to Carlson's boring memories of his past.  
  
Max and the others had just managed to get past two more search teams until finally they came to the entrance tunnel that was closest to the way Zhan, Ava and Wrath had entered the town.  
  
"Okay here we are" Max said  
  
"So how do we do this Max?" Ava asked  
  
"Me and Michael will go first and make sure no one in watching then Zhan and Wrath will follow, once we give you the signal the rest of you come up, but keep an eye out behind you" Max answered  
  
"Max maybe it's better if one of us stays back and comes up last in case more marines show up before we can all exit" Wrath suggested  
  
"I agree, plus Valenti can take who stays backs place clearing the area Maxwell" Michael added  
  
"Okay, Wrath you stay back and cover the others exit okay" Max said  
  
"No problem" Wrath smiled  
  
Laric came to a stop as he saw Max's head appear out of one of the sewer's entrances and take a quick look around, he then noticed three marines running in his direction it was obvious Max/Zhan hadn't seen them yet. He rushed forward into the marine's line of sight to distract them from Max and the others until they were out of the sewer  
  
Max noticed the shadow running just ahead of the entrance and suddenly recognised who it was, it was Brody or it was Laric using Brody's body again. He couldn't see why Laric was running away from them until he saw the three shadows running forwards. They were marines, he quickly moved up the ladder and out of the sewer and gave the signal for the others to follow, Michael was quickly at his side  
  
"We gotta help Laric" he told his friend  
  
"How do you know its Laric?" Michael asked  
  
"Brody wouldn't leave the UFO centre just to distract them, Laric must have some news" Max replied  
  
They ran forward as the marines flanked Laric who just raised his hands in the air as if surrendering, Max and Michael both raised their hands and let loose their powers slamming the marines into each other. They fell in a heap at Laric's feet who turned to face them  
  
"You okay?" Max asked  
  
"Yes, Zhan we have a problem" Laric answered as Tess, Isabel, Wrath, Zhan, Ava, Valenti and Kyle approached them  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked  
  
"It is possible Ka'var knows about your possible return" he replied  
  
"How?" Zhan asked with a dark frown  
  
"Unknown, but it is possible he may send Nicholas to try and stop you or destroy the ship once it reaches Antar" Laric answered  
  
"Great now what?" Isabel sighed  
  
"We can land on another of the five planets, one not so close to Ka'var's forces and then use a normal passage ship to land on Antar under Ka'var's nose" Max decided  
  
"That is a possibility, but the only way it can succeed without any problems is if Ka'var's forces are distracted" Laric pointed out  
  
"I don't suppose you can contact the rebel forces and have them launch a small attack?" Max asked  
  
"They would launch a full scale assault if it meant you would return to Antar and lead them to freedom" Laric answered with a wide smile  
  
"Okay here is the plan, the rebels must launch a small enough attack that will distract Ka'var and his followers so we can land safely, Laric that part is up to you" Max told them  
  
"No problem Zhan, the best planet of the five to land on would be Aral, it is the last of the Five planets but it not only is the furthest from Antar and Ka'var but is also where the Rebellion's largest base is" Laric informed them  
  
"Okay, so it's settled how long to make the arrangements Laric?" Max asked  
  
"An hour, I will contact you then" Laric answered quickly  
  
"How?" Ava asked curious  
  
"Through the signal beacon Wrath is carrying" he replied indicating Michael  
  
  
  
"Okay, we'll find the best spot for the sup to land and give you the coordinates which you can then tell the ship okay" Max said  
  
"Agreed" Laric responded  
  
"Okay lest get out of here before anyone comes to check why these guys aren't answering any calls" Max said  
  
"I'll keep an eye out until you're our of range, if anyone comes I'll tell them you went a different way to distract them" Laric told them  
  
"Okay but don't endanger Brody's body" Max told his friend not wanting to see his former boss hurt as he did have a daughter  
  
"Okay" Laric nodded as the he watched Zhan lead his group away from him, he hoped this plan would succeed Ka'var was getting desperate to end the Rebellion and the threat that Zhan might return. The final act of the war was just beginning.  
  
Liz tried to keep her emotions in check as the report came in that five teams had been disabled by Max and the others although none of them had been killed one or two had gotten badly injured. Then the report that the guards near the last entrances had been taken out as well meant that they were close to escaping. That Tess was close to escaping. Her powers were threatening to come out again, but she couldn't let that happen. Not now anyway seen as they weren't sitting and her coat was on a near by table, if her powers flared up Carlson would see as she had nowhere to hide her hand. She cursed Max and the others good fortune.  
  
Zhan rolled out of the way of the marines aim of fire and quickly raised his arm and slammed the him into a near by rock, as he slumped to the group he noticed some blood coming down the mans face. He shook his head hoping his double's human friends wouldn't notice as he got up and noticed Ava and Tess take out the last marine who was standing although he had no weapon he was still a potential threat. The man just slumped to the ground with a grown.  
  
"Okay we're clear lets go" Max shouted, "Where did you leave the car?" he added  
  
"Just on the outskirts, about twenty metres" Zhan answered  
  
They wall ran forwards with Max and Zhan keeping an eye out for any marines, when they were cleared they followed as quickly as possible.  
  
Laric was walking back towards the UFO centre so he could release his hosts body without him running into trouble, when Maria, Liz and Major Carlson came walking towards him. They were followed by at least twenty marines all heavily armed, Laric sighed knowing that things were going to get somewhat difficult. He knew he didn't have the time to be detained now; he had to make the plans for the attack and Zhan's landing on Aral.  
  
"Brody what are you doing here?" Liz asked giving him a sceptical look  
  
"I thought I saw Max and went after him to see if he knew anything about what was going on but he vanished" Laric lied trying to look convincing  
  
"Which way was he running?" Carlson demanded  
  
"That way" Laric pointed towards the back of one of the shops where a small hill led to a closed of pathway which lead out of town but also away form where Zhan and his group were  
  
"That doesn't make sense, that's the best way out of town from here" Maria said confused as she pointed in the direction Zhan and the gang had gone  
  
"I suppose it's possible he figured that's where we'd have the most guards watching" Liz suggested  
  
"Or maybe Mr.Davis is trying to distract us" Carlson mused  
  
"Why would I do that?" Laric asked trying to sound confused  
  
"Maybe you are under the influence of this alien called Laric was it?" Carlson said turning to Liz who nodded  
  
"What do you mean under the influence?" Laric asked again acting like Brody  
  
"I mean you're possessed" Carlson shot back in answer  
  
"I get abducted not Possessed" Laric said in what he hoped was surprise  
  
"Maybe, Higgins, Johnson take Mr.Davis back to the UFO centre and keep an eye on him" Carlson ordered, the two marines nodded and flanked Laric on each side before they began escorting him back. Laric was glad that at least they hadn't taken him to the army base.  
  
"Gavin get a team together and check out Mr.Davis story, I'll take what we have here and check this way, keep in touch," he told his must-trusted corporal  
  
"Yes sir" he saluted Carlson and then went to find some men  
  
Max stopped at the car as the others joined him; he was still keeping an eye out for any trouble and worrying about Laric if he managed to get back okay without any trouble. The car would only feet some of them and he knew it was time Kyle and his father left them, it wouldn't be easy to convince them but he had to do it now. Their next stop hopefully was Aral and then Antar itself.  
  
"Now what Max? we can't all fit into this car" Valenti said  
  
"I know, I think this is where we're going to have to separate, our next stop is a place you can't go" Max said trying to not let his human side get the upper hand this had to be done  
  
"What?" Kyle asked a little angry "After all this you just say goodbye?" he added even more angrily  
  
"We have to Kyle, you can't come to Aral with this us, there will be no humans there" Max countered  
  
"Plus now you have a chance to get away from Roswell and start a new life, you can make it look like Kyle and Jim Valenti are dead so you can forge some new records" Michael suggested  
  
"I don't' believe this" Kyle fumed  
  
"Kyle please, I don't want to leave knowing you are still in danger from the army just for knowing us" Tess said handing Zhan to Ava who smile sheepishly and glanced at her Zhan who smiled and came over to take his first good look at their double's son  
  
"Thanks but it still seems like you're just brushing us of to me" Kyle said in reply  
  
"Jim, we have no choice here if you stay thanks to Liz and Maria you'll never have a normal life here ever again, you're only option is to leave" Max said facing Valenti  
  
"I know Max, but I was hoping we'd see this to the end" the former sheriff replied "It would of ended badly I'm sure of it" Max told him "I can't tell you how proud I am to have known you, we owe you and Kyle a lot for everything you've done to help us and I will not leave knowing you will be in some prison been interrogated by the army for helping us" Max said with a smile  
  
Jim Valenti looked at Max and the others, all of them had the same thankful smile on their faces and he finally realised it was time to part company. Especially for Kyle's shake, he didn't want to see Kyle in prison for any of this and so he nodded and shook Max's hand  
  
"It's been a honour knowing you Max, an honour knowing you all" Valenti told them, he then walked over to where Tess stood near Kyle and embraced her  
  
"I did come to think of you as a daughter Tess and although the circumstances turned nasty I still care for you as a daughter and I hope you and Max find peace" He told her with a smile  
  
"I thought of you as a father as well, I was happy leaving with you and Kyle I just let my feelings and Nasedo's plans get in my way" she replied earnestly they separated slowly and then Tess hugged Kyle who returned it  
  
"You take the car, we'll go by foot, and good luck" Max told them with a nod once Tess and Kyle broke apart  
  
"You too Max" Kyle answered as his father got into the car and started it, he got in and took one last look at his friends and in a sense adopted sister and then nodded to his father who backed the car away and headed away from Roswell and the lives. Max and the others watched as Kyle and Valenti left them behind, Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael all felt a sad lose at seeing them go but they all knew it was for the best. Zhan, Wrath and Ava who was still holding Tess's and Max's son had all gained respect for the humans who had stood by their doubles.  
  
"Guess we'd better leave" Wrath said after a few minutes  
  
As they all turned and began walking away they all noticed search lights and shouts coming from over the hill, they all broke into a run hoping to find a secluded spot.  
  
Liz and Maria followed Major Carlson and his men as they searched the outskirts of Roswell for Max and the others, both were somewhat nervous about seeing them if they did catch them. Liz knew that if she came face to face with Tess again then even if Major Carlson and his men were watching her powers would flare big time, but there was still the problem of Max and the others they wouldn't let her kill Tess especially Max now that his son was back and he had his memories back.  
  
"Sir over there" one of the men shouted pointing to three shadows moving away from them  
  
"That's gotta be them after them" Carlson bellowed  
  
  
  
"Shit" Max cursed as he heard the marine shout "Michael hold back, the rest of you get out of here" he shouted to his friends  
  
"No Max we stay together" Tess shot back concerned  
  
"We need to throw them off, if we split now we'll never make it" Isabel argued  
  
"Okay keep going, me and Michael will try make it difficult for them to follow us" Max reluctantly agreed  
  
"Just don't be long Max" Tess warned him  
  
"I won't," he told her  
  
Max and Michael came to a halt and looked back to see the lights of the search parties closing in  
  
"Okay Maxwell what do we do?" Michael asked  
  
"Break up the ground, use everything you got" Max said closing his eyes and summoning every bit of energy and power he had remembering Zhan had done something like it before he had been killed, Michael also concentrated and then both raised their arms and unleashed all of their power at the ground.  
  
The marines closed in on the shadows they could see until there was a bright flash of light and a loud noise as if something was smashing into the ground.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Carlson roared  
  
"It must be Max, he's using his powers to stop us from following them" Liz shouted in reply  
  
"How?" Carlson asked  
  
"He could be ripping up the ground, creating a huge creator so we can't get to them" Liz theorised  
  
"We gotta hurry before they finish" Carlson fumed as he began running towards the noise, his men quickly followed, as did Liz and Maria  
  
Max backed away slowly as he and Michel formed a huge creator in the ground. Not just deep enough to slow the marines but also wide enough so they couldn't run around it easily. Michael followed glancing ahead as the marines closed it  
  
"Maxwell I can't keep this up much longer, I'm feeling really weak" he said trying to stay focused on the task at hand  
  
"I know me too" Max said as his feet almost buckled beneath him  
  
Major Carlson quickly came into view followed closely by Liz and Maria, they came to a halt just near the creator, Max frowned at the sight of his former girlfriend  
  
"Stop what you are doing and surrender" Carlson ordered with a cold glare at Max and Michael  
  
"Maxwell lets go now" Michael hissed as he grew weaker "Before we can't even walk" he added  
  
"Okay slowly back away and then run" Max agreed knowing they couldn't keep this up much longer  
  
As Max and Michael began to back away the rest of Carlson's team arrived, as soon as they saw Max and Michael they aimed the weapons ready for the order to fire  
  
"I said stop" Carlson fumed  
  
"Now" Max shouted and they both turned and ran, the marines opened fire automatically, Max turned and raised his shield using what was left of his strength, the green shield stopped nearly all of the bullets. One caught Michael in the leg as he ran and another caught Max in the shoulder causing him to loose his focus and drop the shield. The marines stopped firing thinking they had won, but just as they began looking for a way across a car came hurtling towards the two aliens.  
  
Valenti stopped the car a few metres away from where Max and Michael lay clutching their injuries, Kyle opened the door and ran to help them to the car, his father moved the car around cutting of the marines view of Max and Michael. Kyle helped Max into the front seat and then quickly ran back for Michael and dragged him to the back of the car and pushed him in, quickly following Valenti gunned the engine and headed away.  
  
"Which way did the others go?" Valenti asked Max quickly  
  
"Straight ahead and be careful not to hit them" Max said fighting to stay awake "Why did you come back?" he asked  
  
"Figured you might need some extra help" Valenti answered with a smile  
  
Max smiled before giving into to his pain and falling unconscious, Michael soon followed after thanking his friends.  
  
Carlson was furious, not only couldn't they get across the creator that the aliens had made but also now they were in a car meaning they could get away faster, at least they had injured them.  
  
"Quickly find out how wide this creator is" he raged, his men quickly obeyed "Any idea who just helped them?" he asked Liz  
  
"I think it was the Valenti's" Liz replied angrily at seeing Max and Michael escape, she had hoped that with them captured Tess may of given herself up to save them and then she could pay for Alex's death  
  
Valenti stopped the car as he spotted Isabel and Tess and the others just up ahead, they ran over and to see why they were back. Tess quickly used her own powers to heal Max's wound whilst Zhan took care of Michael's  
  
"What happened?" Isabel asked  
  
"They ran into some trouble," Kyle said  
  
"We used nearly all of our energy to create a creator to stop them from following" Max said as he come to  
  
"That's was stupid, they could of killed you" Ava scolded him  
  
"It was the only thing I could come up with" Max said  
  
"And it worked" Michael told them as he woke  
  
"It was still too dangerous, you're lucky Valenti came back" Isabel told them with a frown  
  
"We gotta keep going, just over that hill should be good enough for the ship to arrive without to much trouble," Zhan said  
  
"Agreed" Max, said as he weakly got to his feet, Zhan moved towards him and helped, whilst Wrath helped his own double  
  
"Lets go, we have only twenty minutes left before Laric contacts us" Tess told them as she took Zhan of Ava to feed him  
  
The ship Laric had sent raced towards Earth as fast as possible. It's crew hoping to return with their lost king and the rest of the royal four, and then they could rid their world of Ka'var and his followers.  
  
Zhan set Max down as they came to what they believed was the best place to await the arrival of the ship that would take them home, Wrath placed Michael next to him, Tess sat next to Max and handed him their son, Max just smiled at her  
  
"Now what?" Wrath asked  
  
"We wait for Laric to call" Max answered  
  
"And the ship to arrive" Zhan added with a smile  
  
Laric sat in his house on Antar and began to use his powers to contact Zhan/Max and his party hoping everything was alright, after he had released Brody's body he had made the arrangements for the attack which hopefully would distract Ka'var and his men long enough for the ship to land on Aral.  
  
  
  
"Max can you hear me?" he asked sending the question into the communicator Wrath had  
  
"Yes we can Laric, is everything set?" came Max's reply causing Laric to smile glad to hear that they were still alive  
  
"Everything is set, the ship should arrive at Earth in at least eleven minutes, give us your coordinates so I could send them to the ship" Laric replied  
  
Max quickly used the map to gain the information they needed and quickly told Laric  
  
"Okay, Max your second Guardian doesn't want to return so it'll just be you and your group. I hope to see you on Aral soon" Laric told them before shutting down the link  
  
The ship arrived exactly on time, Max and the others were all nervous and scared at the knowable they were finally going home, the said a quick goodbye to Kyle and his father and slowly made their way up the ramp of the ship. They were surprised to find the entire crew looked like humans, they all bowed as Max and the others entered the ship  
  
"Your highness welcome aboard" one of them said  
  
"Thanks" Max said still very nervous about this  
  
"Sir, we have Earth jets heading our way," another of the aliens reported  
  
"Do we have you permission to leave the planet Highness?" the first one asked  
  
"Of course" Max replied  
  
Valenti and Kyle watched as the ship took off slowly and then quickly headed away, both wore smiles on their faces  
  
"I hope they manage to survive" Kyle said  
  
"They will, anyway lets go now before Liz and the marines found us" his father replied  
  
They quickly got into the car and headed away from Roswell to start their new lives Whist Max and the others were heading to reclaim their old ones. 


End file.
